


Is there life on Mars? / VKOOK

by ZiamnVkook



Category: Physics (Anthropomorphic), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamnVkook/pseuds/ZiamnVkook
Summary: Year 3000, people already moved to Planet Mars, thanks to Elon Musk, however Earth has been completly destroyed, no sign of life over there. People went through new stage of evolution, but there are still few who remained the same aka humans, including Taehyung and Jeongguk.Can they find the way to bring their species back and is there life on Mars for humans?





	1. Pilot

Kim Taehyung, human number 44 in this generation and Jeon Jungkook was number 99. There were only 1200 humans living on Mars at this moment, the other have either died or gave up on their human bodies for immortal life. But let me explain you the whole story and how did we get here in short.

Back in 2010's Elon Musk created a plan of occupying Mars. The plan went under many critcs, coming from great minds and heros of astronomy; Neil Armstrong, Neil deGrasse Tyson..but Musk was determinated in achiving his goal, by 2030 they built a green house on the Mars and slowly started creating the atmosphere, don't ask me how, I'm here just to tell the story.

By 2650s, humans occupied Mars, but as the will for immortality started growing, our kind slowly drifted to extinction, leaving only 1200 people. Number is drasticaly falling down and many physicist had been trying to create a plan, which will not only save our kind, but try and move us to a planet where we can rule again. Funny isn't it? After gaining the perception of God and becoming immortal, most of them still aren't happy. Well not to brag more, let me introduce you to our main characters.

Kim Taehyung, physicist, one of few human reamining with hope. Taehyung is 29 and is still trying to find the way out. Mars may be the place they live on and the place that kept them alive, but Mars isn't their home, atleast not yet.

Taehyung's birth certificate;

Name: Kim Taehyung  
Species: Human  
Father: x  
Mother: x  
Nationality: x

Jeon Jungkook was a young man, 17 years old and very intelligent

Jeon Jungkook was a young man, 17 years old and very intelligent. He was the hope of humans, but his orenda was gone. He didn't belive in saving our kind anymore, all he could do is wait and die along. Life is meaningless anyway.

Jungkook's birth certificate;

Name: Jeon Jungkook  
Species: Human  
Father: x  
Mother: x  
Adopted by: Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin.  
Nationality: x

Nationality: x  
Comming soon.


	2. SpaceX

It was an usual hot day on Mars, the SpaceX company was working hard as always. The company used to have hundreds of workers, now there are only six left. Following the death of the last CEO of SpaceX, Taehyung was awarded as a current CEO.

Taehyung was working on his plan to make humans rule over themselves again. He was beyond mad for the Humanodroids being the ones who rule.

He sighed, standing up and deciding to see how others were doing. They all spent most of their time in the house. House was actually the company, there were only six workers and Mars' major though they'd be fine with a house.

"Hey Yoongi, how is it going?" Taehyung asked, putting his hand on Yoongi's shoulder and glancing at the maps Yoongi had on the table.

"Well if my calculations are right, there is an earth-like planet in outer space and if we could just think of a way to aproach the speed of light and travel that way, we may be able to move." He said, turning around on his chair and making Taehyung take a few steps back.

"But wouldn't aproaching the speed of light actually take us to the future?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Exactly," a new voice entered the room, "the planet still doesn't have it's atmosphere, but if we occupy it in the future, it might be a win for us."

"But Jin, none of us has any idea about traveling at the speed of light." Taehyung said to the guy who entered the room.

"We need to just aproach it and I know a boy who can help us."

"You do?"

"Yes, remember how I told you that Namjoon and I adopted a boy?" Taehyung noded, biting on the tip of his pen. "Well he is actually pretty much intelligent and knows few things about speed of light." Taehyung's face lit up.

"That's great Jin !"

"But we have a problem." Jin said seriously. "Jeongguk has aspengers and it makes any kind of communication with him hard. He is emotionless and introverted." Taehyung threw the pen he was biting and looked at Jin.

"I have no problems with that, bring him here."

"He is already here." Jin said, opening the door where Jeongguk was sitting, reading some books. "Come on love, let's meet the guy I was talking you about." Jeongguk looked up, at Taehyung to to be precise and aproached him.

"Hello there young boy, I am doctor Kim Taehyung and I am glad I met you." He offered a hand, which Jeongguk ignored.

"Jeon."

"Oh, so I should call you Jeon?" Younger noded, not interested in having a conversation with Taehyung. "I heard you know a thing or two about the speed of light?" Jeongguk noded, clearing his throat and looking straight into Taehyung's eyes.

"On May 29, 1919, measurements of a solar eclipse offered verification for Einstein's theory of general relativity. Even before that, Einstein had developed the theory of special relativity, which revolutionized the way we understand light. To this day, it provides guidance on understanding how particles move through space, a key area of research to keep spacecraft and astronauts safe from radiation. The theory of special relativity showed that particles of light, photons, travel through a vacuum at a constant pace of 670,616,629 miles per hour-a speed that's immensely difficult to achieve and impossible to surpass in that environment. " He was cut of by a waving hand.

"I know about the theory of realtivity, I'm interested in ways how to travel at the speed of light." He said, yawning which angered the younger.

"Applying Einstein's theory of relativity, the closer an object, with mass, gets to the speed of light, the more energy is required to keep it moving, until eventually the object would have an infinite mass and require and infinite amount of energy to move it... and that's just not possible." Jeongguk bit back. "What you meant to ask is that you want to know more about approching the speed of light, it's not the same." Taehyung smirked, checking out the boy for the first time.

"You are smart one, aren't you?" 

"I am." Jeongguk said selfconfidently and cleared his throat. "Anyway as I was saying, in general, the faster you move the heavier you get. So you can not reach the speed of light since you have a mass."

"Are you calling me fat?" Taehyung cut in. "Is he calling me fat?" He looked at Jin.

"No, you are actually well built for your age." Taehyung smirked at this, but put on a serious face soon after because Jin was there. "Do you want me to show you the company?"

"Okay." 

"Take a good care of him Tae, he is really precious to us." Jin kissed Jeongguk's cheeks and smiled at them.

"Sure thing." Taehyung went out of the room, Jeongguk following. "How old are you?"

"17."

"Are you taken?"

"No." Taehyung smirked once again.

"What? No girl appeals you?"

"I am gay." Taehyung's face lit up.

"My oh my, what a coincidence. I am gay myself." Jeongguk looked at him for a second and noded.

"No boyfriend?"

"I am sapiosexual, it's hard for me to find a guy intelligent enough." He sat in his office. And Jeongguk stood standing, roaming the room with his eyes.

"You don't drink alcohol."

"How'd you know?" Taehyug asked curiosly.

"The wine shelf is dusty, there is atleast 7 years of dust. The glasses for alcohol are not turned upside-down like the rest of glasses." He said, finally looking at Taehyung who has a huge grin on his face.

"My, my you really are intelligent one."

"Enough to fullfill your sapiosexual desires?" Jeongguk blinked innocently few times.

"And a recless one, huh?" He smirked comming closer to Jeongguk. When he was few centimeters from his face, Jeongguk moved away.

"Too bad I don't find you appealing." Taehyung gritted his teeth and looked at the side. "How old are you?"

"29.."

"Old man, huh?"

"Whatever you think..anyway do you have a way of aproaching the speed of light?" Taehyung asked sitting down again.

"No." Jeongguk casually said.

"No?"

"No." 

"Okay, how do you plan on getting there then?" He looked at younger.

"Instant transmission time machine." Taehyung just blinked, glancing at the wine shelf for a bare second.

"A what?" 

"A machine that will be able to transi-"

"I know what it is, I am not stupid." Taehyung cut him off. "But you are trying to do impossible right now, time machine, theoreticaly, can not be made." Taehyung argued, standing up.

"Have you watched The Endgame?"

"The what?"

"Endgame? Marvel?" Taehyung looked confused. "Hulk? The green dude?" Taehyung still had the puzzled expression. "Iron man?" 

"OH OH, is that the flying guy with black mask?" 

"Dude that's batman, completly other company. Do you atleast know spiderman? The spider guy? Red suit? Was bitten by a black widow?" Jeongguk raised his eyebrow.

"Black Widow bit someone? Dude what the fuck where in comic books is that??" Taehyung was perplexed for a bare moment.

"You read the Black Widow comic book?"

"Ofcourse I did, Natasha is a godess. And you spoiled me she bit the spider dude?!?" He cried out.

"No one bit anyo-how the fuck someone knows for her and not for Iron Man or Spiderman??" Jeongguk whined.

"She is not Captain Marvel lol, everyone loved Natasha." 

"Sure thing, anyway Hulk aka Bruce Banner and Iron Man aka Tony Stark bulit this time machine to get the stones back." He tried to fastly explain the situation is short, skiping the details.

"To get the what? Couldn't they just take the stone from their yards or something?" Jeongguk sighed.

"What's your IQ?"

"260." 

"Damn mine is only 245..how the average on Mars is?" Jeongguk asked, forgetting about the whole Endgame coversation.

"Well with the controled ones it's 190, take the fact that they can't use the intelligence by themselves. And for humans that remained themselves, well 120 take or add 10." Jeongguk noded his head to the side.

"Expected, anyway what was I on, they built some kind of time machine which had no logic if you ask me, but if we can find a logical way to enter the quantumn realm we actually might be able to instat transmit in the time we want." Taehyung noded, getting all the informations procesed in his brain.

"Okay so we need a mouse." Jeongguk raised his eyebrow.

"A what?"

"A mouse to free Scott from the quantumn realm." Jeongguk took a deep breath.

"That is Endgame, you told me you don't know what it was."

"And I don't."

"How the hell do you know about the mouse then??" Jeongguk was losing his chills, for someone emotionless, he was indeed on fire now.

"It was Loki." Taehyung grinned. "He is alive."

"Oh my fucking god, JIN." Jeongguk left the room, pushing the doors loudly and leaving Taehyung alone.

"You called Gguk?" Jin turned around.

"I can not work with him, he is stupid !" 

"Calm down love, he is the most intelligent guy on Ma-"

"I never said he wasn't intelligent I said he is god damn stupid !" Jeongguk groaned.

"What's the difference?" A knew voice came.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jimin, I am working on spaceship's design." He grined.

"You have god damn six workers and one of them is a designer?" Jeongguk blinked.

"Well Taehyung said my work is marvelous, so point one Jimin !"

"I am quiting the job." He raised his hands up.

"You haven't even started." Said Jin, with a pout.

"Thank God?!" He was so out of his mind right now.

"Hi again." Taehyung entered and Jeongguk was about to collapse.

"I think he is not breathing?" Jimin waved his hand infront of Jeongguk's face.

"It's okay, he has asthma." Said Jin while fixing something. Everyone looked at him blinking, not moving. He noticed everyone looking at him so he looked at them. "What? It's probably and asthma attack, he will be oka-OH MY FUCKING GOD HE IS HAVING AN ASTHMA ATTACK !"And Jin went nuts, everyone started screaming, no one ever saw a person having an asthma attack. To the luck of theirs, screams were loud enough to be heard by everyone, so all six of them, including Jeongguk were in the Jin's office right now.

"Seriously Jin? Again? Can't you keep your cool at the situations like this?" Namjoon rolled his eyes and gave Jeongguk his inhalator, which once he breathed in, was better.

"Thank you Namjoon." He smiled softly, laying down. Jimin and Taehying were breathing heavily, a person would think they were the ones having an asthma attack.

"How dare you be so cool, while having your son choke on the fucking air??" Jin screamed.

"Oh God, here they go again." Jeonggum whispered to no one in particular and sat up.

"Jin calm do-"

"CALM DOWN? DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING A FUCKING PAN? HUH??" Everyone went silent, Taehyung regaing his breath again.

"Khm, as a CEO of this company may I suggest to calmly reso-"

"Say one more damn word Taehyung and I am cutting off your balls." Jin looked at him and Taehyung gulped, taking a few steps back.

"Jin, baby can we cal-" Namjoon was cut off with a pan. He was on the floor now unconsious. Everyone looked at him and then at Jin, who cleaned the dust from his pan.

"Dinner anyone? I roasted chicken?" No one dared to say anything, except one idiot.

"How? Told her, her mum is a chick? Or that she is burning?" He started laughing and Jin actually joined. Everyone joined aswell once Jin looked at them with serious face.

"How much money do you get for placing your mind into a bot?" Jeongguk asked Taehyung.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On the design." Jeongguk noded.

"Okay everyone this is Jeongguk." Taehyung claped his hands earning everyone's attention.

"Hi Jeongguk, we already met. I am Jimin." Jimin smiled and his eyes went gone. Jeongguk noded, returning a polite smile.

"Yoongi, GPS guy, I know the Solar System like you know your house." He winked.

"I actually have a problem with finding my stuffs most of the time."

"That's not what I mea-Jimin is a designer." Yoongi tried to change the theme and Jimin made an insulted face.

"Just ignore them, I am Hoseok, call me Hobi. I work at the biology department." He smiled.

"So you are the stupid guy?"

"Oh no, thats Jin, he is the engineer." Taehyung interupeted.

"What is your role here?" Jeongguk looked at him.

"Phycicist. But am doing all the stuff they do aswell." He proudly said.

"So, stupid for them all together?" Jeongguk grinned and Taehyung whined.

"I am the boss here, you know? I could get you fired if I want." Taehyung bit back.

"Well you won't even need to shread a droplet of sweat, I am quitting this madness." Jeongguk turned on his heels and made his way out.

"Wait, don't ! We can make some kind of deal, I seriously need you..we do.." others noded their heads, softly smiling at Jeongguk.

"Okay.." Jeongguk sighed, looking at the others.

"Thank you." Taehyung smiled polietly


End file.
